


Claire De Lune | Reflect Studios

by patronship



Category: Rides With Strangers (Video Game), Scrutinized (Video Game), The Waiting Room - Fandom, Welcome to the Game (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Morbid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patronship/pseuds/patronship
Summary: A series of short "stories" set in the Rides With Strangers Universe.* - NSFW
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Claire De Lune | Reflect Studios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella, the Honeypot, is unfortunately stuck with the Nympho, Lydia, "helping" her in her quest for the red room.  
> Only not everything goes according to plan, and they're forced to interact with a couple of interesting characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a raw/feral/unhinged chapter, feedback is GREATLY appreciated.  
> 

"Ugh, how much longer, Lydia?" The whine unwittingly passed my pouting lips, the blonde only slightly turned her head towards me and scoffed, "You can leave anytime you want, but I'm finding this red room—I wanna get off." A smirk tugged at her lips, to which I only rolled my eyes at before uncrossing my arms, and pulling a cigarette out of her discarded carton on the unfamiliar dining table, I lit it; taking a deep drag, and exhaling the smoke with relief, "Whatever, you creep, just hurry the fuck up," The urgency in my voice rose, "We shouldn't even be here after...you know." Lydia only ignored me, her fingers erratically clicking away at the current sites' page, trying to find a "code" as she put it.

After a while, my legs began to ache, as I Just stood there, simply observing Lydia's tedious search for codes. Sighing, I stepped towards the dining table once again, grabbing a chair; dragging the legs across the floor, wanting to place it behind Lydia. The scrapping only made her jump, making her jolt backwards away from the computer screen, her eyes darted from the chair to myself, "Don't fucking do that, you scared me!" Her usual seductive voice, suddenly pressing, "Jesus, Lydia, calm down," I dropped my cigarette, snuffing it out with my heel, finally taking a seat, "What's the big fucking deal anyway?" I asked with small shrug, Lydia only sighed, frustrated, "Didn't you hear anything Adam said?" I merely chuckled, "Fuck no." She giggled at my honesty. However, she chose not to elaborate, way too invested in the computer in front of her, she continued to click away, before letting out a simple absentminded, 'Well, if I tell you to shut the lights, do it.' I rose a brow at her vague reply but only nodded (even though she couldn't see me), I, foolishly, trusted her judgment. 

An hour had gone by and Lydia only became more frustrated by the minute, "Fucking hell!" The laughing skull only mocked her, after, once again, surprising her, "That's fucking hilarious!" I cackled at her reaction, my breathing coming out shallow as I held my stomach, "Yea, fucking hysterical." Her annoyed voice replied as she blocked yet another hack. Once my laughter died down, I lightly sighed, "Lydia, this isn't fucking worth it," I groaned as I stood, stretching my aching joints, "Ditch the obvious dead-end and let's go on our little planned outing already!" My whining came to a sudden halt when she suddenly swivelled in her chair, and placed her hands on my shoulders—shoving me down to the ground, knocking me on my ass. The panicked blonde quickly shut the lights, only to join me on the hard wooden floor. My heart pounded hard against my chest, the rhythmic beat echoed in my ears. To say I was terrified was an understatement. I turned to Lydia trying to figure out what the fuck was going on, I strained my eyes trying to see her face, which was only lit up by the faint moonlight that peeked through the window. She gave no other indication except a simple gesture, one manicured finger against her lips, 'Quiet.' an obvious command. Was this what she was warning me about an hour ago? Another question remained, what the fuck, or rather who the fuck, were we hiding from?

My question was answered as I heard light whispering. What language was that? It certainly wasn't English, the sound was foreign to my ears. The language sounded European, Polish? Dutch? No, judging by the accent, it was Russian. My neck craned away from Lydia's face and towards the window, no one was there, and yet the voices seem to become clearer, they were coming closer. Exhaustingly, we waited for the voices to fade, hoping they'd leave, however, minutes had gone by, and whoever the fuck these people were; they were a couple of patient motherfuckers, as they had not left, what the hell were they doing here? Of all places? Did they know that we, specifically, were here? How on earth would they figure that out? I strained my ears, trying to hear anything, were they having a conversation? I was honestly glad they spoke in another tongue, I certainly had no interest in knowing whatever they were talking about, too afraid to know the nature of the likely sinister conversation going on. Ignorance was bliss in this moment.

Lydia huffed through her nose, she was becoming restless, I squeezed her hand as some form of reassurance, or whatever the fuck to calm her down, she squeezed back. The voices grew even nearer, they were close, too close. I turned my head again towards the window, and there, I was met with a ghastly sight. Just outside the window, a tall silhouette was casted onto the sheer white curtain. It was a man, obviously, the stature of the silhouette established that fact, his hushed whispers were suddenly not so quiet—a second figure appeared behind him, morphing the silhouettes into an humorously large form; although, it was still disturbing nonetheless. 

The two figures, just stood there, menacingly, waiting for any sign of life, a voice, lights, footsteps, anything to give them a reason to invade. Lydia and I only scooted back further into the shadows, trying to conceal ourselves. This was not good. At all. We were clearly on the fucking edge. When we weren't watching the window like a pair of hawks, we stared at each other, trying to distract ourselves from the obvious fact that the danger that was in front of us was very much real, and inevitable unless we kept quiet and still as humanly possible. This was some fucking bullshit. 

I knew I should've just met with Charles, instead of coming here with Lydia.

And to stay back after the deed was done? None of this was worth it. Especially just for some fucking red room. One I had absolutely no interest in. God fucking damn it all.

Oh God, I didn't want to be captured, or fucking defiled! I don't even know who the fuck they are, or what they want! My only guesses were based on Lydia's urgent response to their presence, which was very telling. And now? Hiding, going as far as holding our breaths? 

I steadied my sudden shaky breathing by biting my tongue. Hard. The unpleasant taste of iron was far less punishing than the humiliating response of crying in such an emotionally demanding situation, how insanely shameful. I had to keep it together. Or else.

I slowly released an exhale of relief, the sight of the figures retreating made my heart flutter with happiness, the grass that crunched under their feet never sounded so great, not until now at least. The low muttering of Russian words could be heard, their tones disgruntled, they were disappointed much to my benefit. Their dismay, just as much as their retreat, left me happy on my spot on the floor.

Lydia's sigh was just as relieved as mine, however, we sat rigid in our spots on the floor. Way too shook up to move an inch. Way too cautious to make a sound. We weren't fools, but time was of the essence for Lydia's so-called mission, so she quickly sat up after a minute or two, ready to resume her quest for the red room. I looked up at her standing figure, "Are you insane?! Sit back down! We don't know if they're actually gone yet!" I harshly whispered at her, she scoffed at me, "Trust me, they're gone. Now come back and help me look for codes." Her voice was at a normal speaking tone, a heavy contrast in compared to my whispering, panicked voice. I sneered at her in disbelief, standing up, "You are one horny bitch, holy fuck! You do know porn is free right?! Your insane mission to get off in a different way nearly got us fucking kidnapped, or worse! Or whatever the fuck! Because I have no idea what the fuck that just was! You are completely and utterly insane if you think I'm gonna continue to help you with this quest of yours to masturbate to live torture! I am terrified and tired. Goodbye, Lydia!" I turned my heels clicking with every step I took towards the front door of the house. Lydia's heels echoed right behind me, she was obviously following me, "Wait, Stella! Just wait!" She grabbed my forearm making me stop in my tracks. I grunted, as she pulled me back, "Let go of me!" Lydia let her hand off me but pleaded with her eyes for me to listen, "Where do you think you're going?" I scoffed at her audacious tone, "Anywhere but here! Preferably where we were supposed to be tonight!" I yelled at her, hinting towards our original plans for the night. Lydia only sighed, "Just let me-" I turned and shoved her away, "Good luck, Lydia." With her face full of betrayal, she yelled at me as I only walked away, "Fine! Fuck you, too! And don't you dare think about joining Charles and I!" I only rolled my eyes as I opened the front door to the dingy house, ignoring her hollers.

To say I was no longer happy with Lydia, would be an underestimation, I was annoyed, angry, and above all, terrified. A feeling I didn't appreciate, at all. My heels clicked as I walked down the steps, and onto the pavement on the sidewalk, with my red chevy in my line of sight, I was relieved—I was finally able to get the fuck away from all the bullshit that I most certainly did not sign up for. My friendship with Lydia was not worth the risk of being kidnapped. Being kidnapped was not on my agenda for the night.

But it seems fate's cruel like that...even with the distance between Lydia and I, and her dark web bullshit, I still managed to cross paths with a lonesome figure. An all too familiar one. Before I knew it, I was being greeted in Russian, choked into delirium, and dragged into a van.

Fucking hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ to be continued ]

**Author's Note:**

> * - NSFW  
> All triggering content will  
> be marked beforehand!


End file.
